E17 Heavy Assault Rifle
The E17 Heavy Assault Rifle is a short to medium-range assault rifle. It was designed with the idea of the "all-in-one tool" in mind. It fires standard 5.56x45mm rounds and has a cartridge capacity of 25 - 50 depending on the version of the rifle. Standard Version The standard version weighs about seven pounds and carries twenty-five 5.56x45mm armor peircing rounds. It is equipped with a titanium bayonet for close quaters combat (CQC). It comes with a scope capable of night vision, thermal imagery, and zooming in for targets further away from the user. It also comes with a flashlight, red laser targeting system, and a compact gel cartridge in the stock of the gun to absorb powerful back fire. Stealth Version This rifle is almost identical to the standard. Almost... it still has the flashlight, gel cartridge, red laser targeting system, and the scope. For the stealth factor though, it has had the bayonet removed and replaced with a supressor. It has enhanced scoping ability, lights that can be turned off. It carries the standard 25 5.56x45mm rounds and functions in almost the same way the standard variant does. It's weight has also been reduced to 5 pounds for better mobility and usage. Arctic Version The arctic variant is a version of the rifle designed for combat in extremely cold temperatures. It has an increased cartridge capacity of 50 5.56x45mm rounds. It's simply a thicker gun. The ammo box (cartridge) is simply two magazines of 25 rounds attached to eachother and fed into a thicker gun. The gun alternates between magazines and the last round used is always from the left side of the ammo box. It has a weaker cooling system to keep in heat. It's made of cold-proof materials, the compact gel cartridge also has the ability to produce heat when needed, it's thermal imagery is enhanced further to identify living targets from further ranges. This version weighs about ten pounds due to the thickness of the weapon. Jungle Version The jungle variant is designed for combat in cramped, hot, dirty jungle environments. It is designed to function in and out of water. It has an enhanced cooling system, flash reducing muzzle, the scope has been removed along with other appendages to reduce mass, lights that can be turned off with one button, and a red laser targeting system. It carries 30 5.56x45mm rounds in it's magazine and weighs in at a whopping 18 pounds due to the attached machete. The machete is designed to replace the need of another person using it in the squad. It's able to cut clean through the thickest of plants and even small trees when well sharpened. But another more unrealized function of the blade is for CQC. It's an excellent replacement for the bayonet because it's longer (being able to block a wide range of swings from other bayonets), tougher, and sharper. If well attended to, the blade can cut through skin, muscle, and even bone. The weapon is not easy to use though, thus the 225 rule was made. It states: for a solder to carry the weapon and use it in combat he must be at least 225 pounds. The weapon is only reserved for the strong and well-trained. Category:Weapons